


Black and Blue

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hurt No Comfort, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Jake isn’t even safe from me in a different time period, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Rules Just Right, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Whump, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: In the year 1934, Jake Park is working alone, deep in the MacMillan mine. No one else around for miles.No one except Evan MacMillan.Too bad for Jake that Evan is here to teach him a lesson, one he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> AU based on Jake’s miner cosmetic, putting him in the same time period as the Trapper for some good ol fashion miner fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Happy new year everyone!

The MacMillan Mine was quiet tonight. Almost every worker had gone, leaving just the ones unlucky enough to work through the night. Like Jake Park. He was deep in the mines, working steadily through a small room, small chunks of iron broken off from the wall. In his section, there were no other workers for the night. Only him.

That’s why his head snapped up when he heard the sound of someone walking down the tunnel. Jake paused, listening to the heavy footsteps- familiar footsteps. He relaxed almost immediately, though no all the way, as Evan MacMillan entered. 

“Evan,” Jake greeted, setting a pick down, wiping dust from his hands onto his pants. Evan was the same as always; the same dark hair, same scarred hands. But, something was different. Something in the way Evan was walking forward, his face and expression dark. There was no smile, not like usual; only a muddled, complicated stare. Jake was stepping back without realizing it. 

“Evan?” Jake attempted. His hands touched the back of the stone wall, feeling around unconsciously for a way out. But that was ridiculous- Evan was Jake’s friend.

“Jake,” Evan growled, the first words he’d spoken. The sound made Jake’s heart stutter, at the way it was spoken, the way it was devoid of any warmth. Evan’s walk became a stalk, and Jake’s back touched the wall now, pressing against it. 

“I-“

“You sold me out.”

Evan was looming now. He was easily taller than Jake, but up until this moment, Jake had never felt the threat in that. Until, suddenly, he did. He tried to figure out what Evan meant, and then could only stumble into an explanation.

“No I- I didn’t. I don’t even know what you’re even talking about,” Jake didn’t flinch, but it was a near thing. The semi-flat rocky outcropping beside him cut into his elbow, as he pushed himself against it without meaning to. His face was confused and defiant, “What happened?” 

A moment of silence. Like there could be a reply, or like this could be talked out. Like they were friends still, and Evan wasn’t looking, But then, Evan suddenly moved forward. Hands roughly shoved Jake down onto the flat rock surface, the sharp edges cutting into exposed skin. Jake reflexively shoved at the man with harsh struggles, but it only made the cuts bleed deeper, only made Evan grunt and push down harder. 

“Evan!” Jake shouted, trying to break free, surprise quickly giving way to fear, “Evan! Let me go!” 

But Evan MacMillan was no longer the friend Jake had known. Evan’s gaze was dark like oil, and he pressed Jake down so hard that the boy would bruise. 

“You’re a coward,” Evan hissed, “You- sold me out. So now, I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

A lesson. Archie MacMillan’s lessons were brutal things- breaking bones, shattering hands, and in the worst instances, of men taken deep down into the mines and never heard from again. Just like now. Now, with no one around for miles, no one to hear Jake scream. The Evan of before would never have done this, but Jake could see that this wasn’t the man that had been his friend. Something was changed in him. Something dark, something wrong.

“No-“ Jake thrashed, “Evan, please- don’t do this. Evan!” Maybe pleading could stop this, or begging. 

“Shut up!” Evan shoved down harder, “Be quiet and maybe this will go quicker, maggot.”

One of the hands pressing down into Jake’s back released, grasping at a wrist. Jake tried to use this time to break out, suddenly terrified of what was going to happen and helpless to stop it. He twisted and turned, only succeeding in scraping up his exposed skin, his wrist held tight in a cold grip. Jake’s breathing was frantic. 

“I’m sorry,” Jake whispered desperately, like apologizing for something would stop it. And- and, in fact, it somehow did. Because the bone didn’t break. It didn’t snap, it wasn’t crushed. It remained in the grasp of Evan, until the man sighed explosively.

“No, but you will be,” he grunted.

There was the feeling of rope. Jake froze, giving Evan the chance to yank the other wrist close, rope burning into the skin as it was tied harsh and tight. Thrashing too late, Jake still tried to kick Evan away, but he was confused now, frightened with what he didn’t know.

“What are- what are you doing?” Jake demanded, feeling Evan’s bulk pressing into his back, “Evan! Stop! Please!”

“Only a maggot begs for mercy,” Evan grunted into Jake’s ear, too warm and too close, before pulling back just a little, “I told you to be quiet, but you keep talking, and talking- let’s see how much you can beg when you’re spread open like a whore.”

And then, Jake realized, almost disbelievingly, what was about to happen. It was only confirmed by the feeling of Evan’s drifting hands at Jake’s sides. Jake bucked back in surprise, feeling a crotch press firm against his ass. 

“You can’t,” Jake said disbelievingly. Sometimes, maybe, in his most awful moments, sometimes he thought of Evan in that way. Of meeting in the dark, sweat and noise. Not like this, though. Not tied down in a mine, unwilling, about to have it taken from him instead. Evan’s hands finally found their mark, at Jake’s belt buckle. The fleeting feeling of fingers, pressing lightly into Jake’s crotch, the belt being snapped away. Jake tried to thrash away again, but Evan held him down.

“Behave,” Evan threatened. Then, he brought his hands back to Jake’s pants, yanking them down to the ankles, followed by the underwear, and then- 

And suddenly, Jake was coldly and absolutely exposed. Evan’s hands almost clinically traced the curve of Jake’s ass, toying with pulling him open. Occasionally, the hand would go more towards Jake’s own dick, brushing over the short hairs only to pull right back. Jake wasn’t crying- he wouldn’t cry, he couldn’t, but maybe he wanted to. That this was happening. 

The sound of a belt being unbuckled, of a zipper, and then, Jake felt the head of a cock touching lightly against his ass. Jake trembled violently. 

“You can’t-“ Jake tried to beg, and he inhaled wetly, “it’s-“ it’s my first time, he wanted to say. He didn’t, but the meaning was clear anyway, because Evan shivered against him in a way that wasn’t discomfort.

“Bite down on something,” Evan warned with a touch of humor, and Jake’s eyes flew wide. Hands spread his ass apart, and Jake scrambled to try and get away, but it was no use. There was no fanfare. The thick, veined cock was shoved right into the boy’s unprepared dry hole. The full sensation of spit, as if that would dull it. Jake’s body seized up at the intrusion, and he tried to struggle, but all that came out was a scream. A scream, which was torn into a cry which changed into a sob. 

“Stop!” he howled between heaving, dry sobs, “Evan- stop- please, no, oh god it hurts it hurts- please-“

The dick was pulled out a little, and then summarily shoved right back in. Further. Each grueling inch, blood, Jake’s tears as he scrambled against the rock and arched his back and cried out. Surprised, wailing sobs, as the man began to thrust, in and out, rocking his hips. Jake’s voice bounced around the enclosed space, and no one was around to hear his screams, to hear how he bleed and begged.

“No-“ he sobbed, “no, no, no-“ a sharp gasp, the cock rammed all the way in to the hilt, and then Jake’s frantic cries, “oh god- Evan take it out, get it out-“

Evan wouldn’t listen. He’d waited too long for this moment, to finally break Jake. To teach him a lesson, one he wouldn’t forget- would never be allowed to forget. A lesson for betrayal. Pain for pain, hurt for hurt. Jake might as well have been a rabbit against a bear, the trap cinched. Just like the way his hole clenched Evan’s cock hungrily. Tighter than any bear trap. 

“Yesss,” Evan growled, “Scream. No one will hear you,” and then, he began to thrust. The spit was a poor lubricant, but Evan didn’t care. He only cared about teaching Jake a lesson, and the warm pressure of his flesh. The way that Jake struggled and cried like a trapped animal, uselessly, powerless against Evan’s overwhelming presence. Now, Evan had all the power in the world. 

“I-“ Jake choked, letting out a cry and writhing as the cock continued to rip in and out of him, destroying him, Evan’s grunts growing as Jake twisted and begged, “It hurts, please-“

The cock slammed into him, and it was so big it was tearing him apart, and Jake let out a horrible scream, blood in his mouth and awful sobs clawing from his throat. The sound was echoed by the walls, eaten by the dust, lost under miles of earth and rock that no one would ever hear. 

“No- no, no-“ Jake gasped and then yelled again with a sob, “Why? Why-“

“You did this” Evan pushed Jake down into the rock and himself to the hilt, grabbing a fistful of Jake’s hair, “I trusted you!”

“I didn’t-“ Jake sobbed, “Please, I didn’t do anything-“ 

“Lying maggot!” Evan shouted back, lifting Jake up a little just to slam him back down, leaving Jake dazed, blearily sobbing. Evan huffed and grunted again, pushing out and in, feeling the way Jake’s insides clenched down and resisted. How Jake still struggled and begged, despite being powerless to stop him. He’d said it was his first time, like that would stop Evan. In reality, that just made the thrusts all the more harsh, like they could teach him a lesson that way, make him bleed; break him.

In, out. The sound of flesh slapping, of sobs. Jake’s skin was being cut up, tore apart in every way, blood from the rocks edges and from his abused and destroyed ass. With every thrust, Jake grew quieter and quieter. The defiance in his heart was dead and gone, and the pain was fading into the edge of his vision, as everything else began to darken with it. The whole situation becoming too much. If it kept going, maybe he’d pass out, and it would finally be over.

But Evan must have noticed, because then, he slammed in all the way to the hilt, balls slapping against flesh, and stopped.

Only a moment, though. Before Jake felt him stiffening, and then, an unfamiliar sensation, horrifying and enough to make Jake give a few more wet sobs. He tried, one final time, to speak.

“I’m sorry-“ he choked. Apologizing for something he didn’t understand, something he hadn’t done. 

And that was the wrong thing to say.

“You will be,” Evan promised, and then, unloaded into the boy. Come, flooding into his system, so much of it that it was filling up every available space and crevice, pushing out of the hole and down Jake’s legs. Warm, sticky, disgusting and disturbing and awful. Jake’s sobs were silent and empty. The ropes had burned his wrists, would certainly leave bruises, but he couldn’t even try to find the energy to escape.

Evan pulled out with a wet pop. His cock twitched once at the sight of Jake, broken and destroyed. A lesson. But that was just one lesson. And Jake had to be taught more- until he’d never, ever forget to regret what he’d done. For betraying Evan. They- they were supposed to be friends. But Evan knew better now. Even if it hurt.

“I’m not done with you yet, Jake,” Evan warned, maybe to taunt Jake, or maybe because he still cared for his former friend, deep down. Jake gave a weak motion that ended just a quick, Evan squeezed the younger man’s hand. An almost caring gesture, too tight and unrelenting. 

Why did Jake have to sell Evan out to his father? Evan didn’t know. And it hurt- it hurt more than the torn up and destroyed drawings, more than anything else. It hurt so much, and so- Evan promised, that Jake would feel that exact pain. His mouth was almost a grin, and the shadows made it seem razor-sharp, reveling something dark and unreal in his eyes for just a moment.

And in the darkness of the MacMillian Mine, an Entity burrowed deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake’s mine outfit is my favorite; he’s just so cute in it. 
> 
> The title was taken from Chris Garneau’s “Black and Blue.” ‘S a good song, I like it.
> 
> The next story should either be dubious consent Myers or somnophilia Ghostface. Take your pick, or put different suggests in the comments below for what should happen to Jake. I enjoy every comment I get!


End file.
